Tube and fin condensers are well known for use in air conditioning and other refrigeration systems. In such condensers a flow path is arranged in a compact serpentine pattern comprising many straight tube sections in a parallel array held near their ends in apertures of header plates and connected by U-shaped bends to form a single passage. It is also well known to use two tubular passages in the array to provide two parallel flow paths. In either case the passage or passages extend from an inlet at one end of the array to an outlet at the other end and the tubes are fitted with fins on their outer surfaces to enhance their heat exchange properties. In use, a refrigerant such as Freon (TM) is introduced under pressure through the inlet as a super heated gas and loses heat to cooler air outside the tubes. The refrigerant gradually condenses as it cools so that it passes through much of the condenser as a two phase mixture and then assumes a liquid state as it approaches the outlet. Cooling of the refrigerant in the liquid state continues until it is discharged.
Improved designs for such heat exchangers are always sought in order to improve the heat exchange efficiency. A higher efficiency allows a condenser for a given heat exchange capacity to be made smaller, lighter and less expensive. Such advantages are particularly welcome in automotive air conditioner systems. Alternatively, a condenser of the same size has a higher heat exchange capacity which results in a lower outlet compressor pressure to yield longer compressor life and lower air conditioner discharge temperature.